


On Thin Ice

by rdm2



Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anti-Witcher Sentiments, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Nudity, Oral Sex, Purring Witchers (The Witcher), Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - M/M/M, chapter 2-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm2/pseuds/rdm2
Summary: Geralt falls through the ice while on a contract. Iorveth and Roche save him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Iorveth, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Iorveth/Vernon Roche, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Vernon Roche, Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Series: My fics for #AMOW Winter Whumperland 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053320
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, a little late but, Day 11 of AMOW Winter Whumperland: Frosty the Snowman: falling through ice | icicles

Geralt stalked closer to where the hound was standing on the frozen lake sniffing the ground, readying his sword, and an igni sign. It must have gotten separated from its pack during one of the times the wild hunt had come through. He narrowed his eyes

It peaked it's head up and looked straight at him growling, and lunged, running towards him.  
\------  
He laid on the ground groaning stuck underneath the dead hound, he tried to push it off him to get up. Suddenly he froze, his ears catching a sharp sound. The ice must have been damaged. Shit. He struggled to get it off him now, to move, get away, and failed yelping as the ice under him broke. He smacked his head against the side of the ice as he fell through, his vision going black. Shit.  
\------  
Iorveth had hidden away from the fight. He didn't know which witcher was out there fighting that thing, but with his broken arm he would only be a distraction. Besides his experience with witchers was split, so if it wasn't Gwenbleidd out there he didn't want to get involved, just in case they would try to hunt him instead. (He ignored the thought in the back of his head that Gwenbleidd would be sad if one of his brothers died.)

He heard the fight die down, then the creature let up a death scream. He breathed out and worked himself out of his hiding spot. That's when he heard it and his heart sunk as he realized that it was Gwynbleidd out there, and he was in trouble. 

He darted out past the tree line and saw a hole in the ice. Without thinking he raced across the ice, and dove into the hole, ignoring the dh'oine shouting on the other side of the pond.

He didn't wait for his eyes to adjust, and reached out with his hands, ignoring his pain to search for him. Finding a sword under him, he followed it to find the witcher he hoped was attached to it. It was and he tossed an arm over his shoulder and swam up towards the light. 

He surfaced gasping for air and started to struggle to get Gwynbleidd out of the water. A second set of hands grabbed him from him, and he let him, figuring that Gwynbleidd had better chances of survival, instead bracing himself, exhausted, against the edge of the ice.  
\----  
Roche had taken one look at what Geralt was fighting, and decided to stay out of the way. He knew he would be no help, so he stayed right behind the tree line, as to not distract him. He figured he would offer his help with the clean up, and stitch up, afterwords. 

He was starting to make his way past the tree line when he saw Geralt fall through.  
He shouted out to him, running over. Before he got to the river's edge though, he spotted a figure running towards the whole on the other side. He shouted out to be careful, but the crazy person kept running and dove into the water. 

Roche swore at that. It had to be an elf, no one else was that crazy. He hurried onto the ice and got on his hands and knees and carefully made his way over to the hole. 

He made it just as the person resurfaced. He quickly took Geralt from Iorveth, and moved him off the ice, before turning around, and making his way back on the ice.  
\-----  
Iorveth was breathing heavily as he tried again to pull himself out of the ice while cold, exhausted, and having an injured arm, that he had probably worsened with his actions.

He let out a yelp, suddenly wide awake, as someone grabbed him pulling him out. He tried to pull away and the other person let him. He turned and blinked as he realized that Roche had been the one to save him.

"Stupid elf, why would you run out on the ice like that? How were you planning to get out? Or was your plan to die as well?"

Iorveth stayed quiet, lying there shivering on the ground, stunned at Roche's outburst. "Dh'oine" he snarled, but stopped with no where to go.

"Can you stand?" Iorveth glared at him. Then let out another yelp, as the fucking dh'oine picked him up. 

"What do you think you're doing!" he cried, quite unhappy with the situation. Roche set him down next to a still unconscious Gwynbleidd and he looked up at Roche glaring.

Roche looked uncomfortable "Okay, um, you're gonna need to strip."

What.  
\---  
If looks could kill, the look Iorveth was giving him would have killed him at least five times over. Roche was honestly surprised that the water wasn't steaming off of him.

"Is fucking sex all you dh'oine think of? I do not owe you my body for your "help". Go fuck yourself Roche, you bloede foilé d'yaebl, essea neén gvaem. N'te tago me." Iorveth hissed out, drawing a knife.

He drew on the little elvish he knew, while holding his hands up and shaking his head. "Squass'me! Squass'me! Neén! Neén!"

While still baring his teeth at him, Iorveth thankfully did not attack him.

"Look you're soaked to the bone, you need to either strip down or you're gonna make yourself sick! Not talking about sex! Promise!"

Iorveth blinked at him, then turned away. Roche could almost see a blush on his cheek. A quietly muttered "Squass'me." came from him.

Roche took off his coat. "Here, if you want you can use this to cover yourself."

Iorveth hesitantly took the coat hanging off a nearby branch as he began to take off his armor.

Turning away from the elf, Roche touched Geralt's shoulder hoping the witcher would wake up. When he did not, he sent up a prayer that he would not wake while he was striping him. He didn't think that would end well.  
\----  
It's not like Iorveth didn't know what to do after you fell through ice, he wasn't as young as most people seemed to think. It's just, he knows how sex-obsessed dh'oine can be, and he knows he's not up for a fight right now, and now his dh'oine is acting... differently. He was being far too nice, and he wasn't sure why.

He groaned, pulling his gambeson off, dropping it in the snow. He tried to ignore Roche stripping Geralt behind him, but he felt himself flushing the more naked he was. His mind wandered off to the what-ifs.

What if Roche had wanted him naked for other reasons. He shivered glancing back to make sure Roche was distracted, and got a good glance at Gwynbleidd's almost naked body. 

He bit down on a whine, picturing being stuck between the two of them. Hands bound behind his back, riding Gwynbleidd's cock, his hands on Iorveth's hips coaxing him along, while Roche fucked his throat, playing with his ears, telling him how good he was being for them.

He blinked the images away, looking down and silently cursing himself. He slipped on Roche's coat, groaning when he realized that it smelled like Roche. This was gonna be a long walk.  
\----

Roche was jumping every time Geralt as so much twitched. He stepped back, done. And started looking around for Geralt's horse. He did not want to carry him all the way back to camp. 

Spotting a brown mare walking towards him, he blinked. Well that was easy. The mare, what was her name, walked straight up to him and snorted, seeming amused. 

"Hey Iorveth," he called behind him, "Can you help me lift Geralt up on his horse?"

The elf came up behind him and he blushed. His coat barely covered the elf, coming down mid thigh, and he had taken his bandana off, his wet hair falling around mid-back. 

He followed Iorveth's ivy tattoo trailing down his leg, and pictured following it with his lips. He pictured pinning him to a tree, those thighs wrapped tight around him, Iorveth's cock hard between them, leaking onto his stomach. Iorveth's nails scratching down his back, grabbing onto his hair and pulling into a rough kiss, biting down on his lip. Geralt coming up behind him sandwiching him between Geralt and Iorveth. Geralt kissing the back of his neck, as he teased his hole preparing his body to take his cock.

He swallowed knowing that Iorveth wouldn't consider his thoughts, and Geralt was unconscious for crying out loud. 

So he pushed those thoughts aside, and focused on getting Geralt up on his horse. He doubted riding a horse naked would be comfortable, but better than dragging him along. It wasn't easy, but between the two of them they managed. 

Tying Geralt's swords in their spot, and considers for a moment before hanging Geralt's and Iorveth's clothes to Geralt's monster hook, which had thankfully been cleaned recently.

Grabbing on the mare's reigns he began to lead her towards his camp. He had the faintest thought that the mare was humoring him.  
\---  
They each took one side of Geralt's horse to make sure he didn't fall off. Which at least meant Iorveth didn't need to look Roche in the face. 

And so they walked, he stayed close to the horse for warmth, while elves could handle the cold better than humans, he was still unused to walking barefoot in the snow.

He blushed noticing Roche watching him then scowled to hide his embarrassment. He opened his mouth to say something sarcastic about humans, but he was beat by Roche piping up with, "want to ride up with him?"

He gave him a surprised look.

"What? You're not wearing shoes, and there is snow everywhere." He waved his hand around at the area around them. "Plus then you can hold on to Geralt, better chance of him not falling off."

He hesitantly nodded, hopping up, soothing the mare with whispered elven words, since she didn't seem all too pleased by the extra weight. She snorted and waved her tail, but eventually settled down, and he patted her side.

"She likes you." Roche offers, then jokes "any truth to the whole elves being natural animal whisperer thing?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He sassed back, smirking holding his head high in a faux haughty pose. Which sent Roche into a fit of laughter.

Roche shook his head "Fucking elves."

"Pretty sure dh'oine do it more."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I..." He considered, "Dh'oine often come across as more focused around it, almost obsessed by it. Whenever you dh'oine describe us you even bring up our ears even!"

"Ears?" Roche sounded confused. "Wait, what about ears?"

"Ears!" He pointed to his own. "You dh'oine are always talking about our ears! Stop it!"

Roche gave him a blank look.

"Ears!" He waved his hands around, before dragging his hand down his face, looking up at the sky, hoping to find answers to idiot dh'oine. Like usual he found no answers there. So he glared at Roche instead.

The dh'oine seemed to be considering something, "Ears," he said slowly, stretching out the word.

"Yes, you dh'oine always talk about our ears! It's absolutely indecent! Do you hear us talking about yours?"

"So... Elves consider ears...uhh sexual?" He stretched the word ear again, furrowing his brow.

This made Iorveth frown. "Do dh'oine...not?"

"No?" 

They stopped, staring at each other for a moment confused.  
\---  
Roche blinked. Ears were, what? He shook his head. 

"Umm, sorry?" He offered awkwardly.

Iorveth hummed, seeming distracted by his thoughts. 

Thankfully they were about to arrive at his camp. He had found a small hideaway in some outcropping rocks. The entrance was hidden by some bushes. 

Unfortunately Geralt's horse would give their location away, but hopefully if there was any trouble, the trouble makers would be scared off. He snorted, between him, a pissed off Scoia'teal commander, and a witcher, he thinks any trouble would think twice. Plus as long as Iorveth was here he only needed to worry about human troublemakers, as surely the other Scoia'teal wouldn't be stupid enough to cause trouble for Iorveth.

So he ties the mare to a nearby tree, Iorveth slides off, giving her a pat to the side. Then the two of them worked together to get Geralt off without dropping him. 

They entered the cave, and he gathered some blankets and let the other two settle as he built a small fire. He could feel a set off curious eyes on him, but when he turned around Iorveth was pointedly not looking at him.

Shrugging he left going to go grab their stuff.  
\----  
Iorveth watched Roche leave the little camp, while he gave a yawn and began to half drift off, laying back on Gwynbleidd's stomach stretching out towards the fire. He could feel Gwynbleidd begin to shift behind him finally beginning to wake up. 

He watched Roche come in and start laying out their clothes, before coming over and hesitantly touching his shoulder. He opened his eyes fully lazily looking up at him, enjoying the warmth too much to be annoyed at him.

"It okay if I touch your weapons? Just drying them, it can't be good for them to be wet."

He gave an agreeing hum, to tired to care. Perhaps he should care, but...

He started as Gwynbleidd also let out a hum of agreement, turning and blinking at him. 

Roche let out a chuckle sounding relieved. "Awake now?"

Gwynbleidd yawned, stretching out. "Somewhat awake at least." He touched his head, letting out a pained hiss. "Fucking hound."

Amused Iorveth piped up, "Roche has actually been quite well behaved."

Roche rolled his eyes, and Gwynbleidd chuckled again. He snuggles back into him, watching Roche cleaning up their stuff.

Gwynbleidd spoke up quietly behind him, "how'd I get back here?"

"Roche and I got you up on your horse, then I sat behind you."

Gwynbleidd muttered something that sounded like good Roche.

"Hey I was there too."

"Horse is Roach."

That caused him to burst out laughing, and Roche looked up and blinked confused.

"Roach and Roche," he giggled.

Roche did not seem to understand that, and looked over at Gwynbleidd instead. 

He shrugged shifting, causing Iorveth to have to move before he fell over, "You're Roche, horse is Roach."

Roche the human rolled his eyes with a snort he sarcastically replied "You two are hilarious," before yawning as he set the last weapon down.

Iorveth patted the ground next to him in offering, then smirked mischievously "Of course only if you strip too."

"Oh? And whose mind is focused on sex now?"

Iorveth felt himself blush, but then started as he found himself staring as Roche actually did start removing his clothes.  
\----  
Roche shifted as he could feel two sets of eyes on him as he removed more and more layers revealing the scared skin underneath. He blushed as he looked over and saw them watching him. Iorveth seemed just as embarrassed, but Geralt seemed to be openly enjoying the show. 

He kicked off his boots and hooked his fingers into his pants, when he heard a sound. Iorveth seemed surprised too. 

"Geralt?"

The sound stopped and Geralt looked away from them as if he had done something wrong. 

Iorveth twisted around. "Gwynbleidd?"

Geralt wouldn't meet their eyes.

"Was that you? We're not upset, just curious, you didn't need to stop."

"I, people don't like it."

Iorveth pipped up. "People or dh'ione?"

Geralt snorted. "Elves can be asholes too you know, non-witchers don't like it, don't like remembering we're," he paused, "other."

"Gwynbleidd..." Roche took a step forward, Iorveth sounded sad, then Iorveth said "Gwynbleidd no one should be ashamed of their body or their instincts. You have said you are not a dh'oine, so why are you pretending to be one?" 

Geralt reached out and traced the edge of Iorveth's scar by his mouth. Roche watched Iorveth's breath catch, his eye widening. He felt sick. Geralt looked up at him looking as if he had struck him. "Not your fault Roche."

"Isn't it though? I... No one can say that I am a nice man. I have wronged the non-human citizens of Termaria and I have wronged you as well." He snorted, "I never even apologized to you after the whole kingkiller business was done." 

Iorveth was staring at him now. "I think I'm going crazy," he muttered, and Geralt snickered, finally relaxing again.

Feeling uncertain Roche just kinda stood there.

"Well?" Iorveth prompted. He blinked at him. "I believe you were removing those?" He lazily pointed at Roche's pants. He looks over at Geralt to see what he thought. Geralt nodded at him settling down.

So he began to slowly pull his pants down stepping out of them, then removing his undergarments. He hears two sets of pleased hmms, and Geralt's purring starting up again.

He blushed noticing that Iorveth was very interested in what he could see, but he attempted confidence and walked over to them. 

He hesitantly sat down next to Iorveth, but paused not sure of where to lay down, suddenly very aware of the other two's nakedness, and it's not like he wasn't interested, but well the problem was that he was. 

Iorveth chuckled and slowly reached over to him. He watched him but didn't stop him, curious. Iorveth's hand grabbed his hand and pulled him down into his lap.

A face bright red, (and a cock that was getting very interested), he tried to relax as Iorveth seemed pleased simply playing with his hair. 

And whether it was the fire, Iorveth's petting, or Geralt's purring, he found himself slowly drifting off.


	2. oops, a wild second chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got encouraged by my discord server to make a chapter 2- now with sex

Iorveth opened his eye, a bit annoyed that he was getting cold. He curled his toes in, groaning when he realized that the fire had gone out.

He moved to restart the fire, and gasped as he felt something warm against his cock. Looking down he saw that Roche had turned over in his sleep, and was now pressed against his cock. If he moved forward his cock would end up in Roche's mouth. 

He bit his lip, shifting back unsure of what to do, only to feel Gwynbleidd's cock pressed against his back. He mutters curses under his breath, as he tries to calm his traitorous body. It doesn't work very well.  
\-----  
Geralt can smell something delicious as he shifted half asleep. He lazily blinked open his eyes, and smiled as he got a nice view of Iorveth blushing as he tried to squirm against either Roche or himself.

He considers for a moment, Iorveth doesn't smell unhappy, more... embarrassed with the situation. So he decided to test the waters here, and bucked his hips gently, and listened to him gasp his name, or at least the elvish version.

Then Iorveth pushed back, a little hesitant. He rewards him with a purr deep in his chest, remembering how much they had liked that last night. Iorveth whimpered at that, and he heard Roche startled awake.  
\----  
Roche woke to the sound of Geralt's purr. He yawned and blinked open his eyes in shock as he heard Iorveth whimper, shifting under him. 

Oh... he thought staring at Iorveth's cock. It was different from human cocks, though some part of him laughed at himself, what was he expecting considering Iorveth was well, not human. It was long, tapered, and had ridges spiraling its length. It was hard and the ridges seemed to be leaking fluid, maybe elvish pre-cum? And it was about an inch from his mouth. Oops.

He jerked his head back, looking up at Iorveth embarrassed, only to see a just as embarrassed look on Iorveth's face.

He began apologizing profusely, "I am so sorry, do you want me to move elsewhere? I don't..." He trailed off realizing that Iorveth was shaking his head.

"Stay?" Iorveth's blush seemed to grow.

Geralt chuckled behind the elf reaching an arm out behind him and began playing with his nipples. "I think our elven friend here is very interested in playing, but I kinda want to hear it from his mouth, not just his scent."

Iorveth gasped, "my, fuck, Geralt." He threw his head back and Roche watched as Geralt sat up and started kissing his bared throat.

"Fuck Iorveth, do you hear that? Geralt can smell how much you want this. Will you tell us though?" He nibbled on Iorveth's thigh, as Iorveth bit down on his lip, with a half-formed moan, turning his head away.

"Iorveth? Iorveth, please? We won't go any further without a yes or no. Just cause your body wants this..." He stopped as Iorveth looked him directly in the eyes, almost as though he was gonna eat him alive.  
\----  
Iorveth squirmed, he wanted, gods above he wanted. "Roche, Geralt, I, fuck." He wanted them to stop teasing him, and fuck him.

Another kiss to his throat. "That's the plan darling." 

He closes his eye and, "please?"

He hears a "good elf" from below him and he wants to say something snarky about that but is cut off when Roche's warm mouth swallows his cock. He shouts, jerking his hip just a little, eye rolled back in his head. There is a difference between knowing humans ran warmer and this. He hears Geralt chuckling behind him, but does not care.  
\---  
Geralt shifted around so that Iorveth was basically sitting in his lap, continuing to pepper kisses on the back of his throat. He let the elf squirm against him, enjoying the feeling of sliding his cock along his ass. 

He nipped Iorveth's throat when he threw it back, chuckling at the overwhelmed expression on his face. The elf blinked when he cupped the back of his neck, turning his head in order to capture his lips in a kiss. Iorveth moaned, letting the witcher all but devour him. 

The human below them hummed around Iorveth cock. Geralt nipped at the scar on Iorveth's mouth as Iorveth pulled away, looking down at Roche and gripping his hair. "Roche, gonna, I'm gonna," he let out a broken moan, slowly crying out Roche's name again, "Roche!" 

Geralt moved his mouth to Iorveth's ear nibbling up the edge, before sucking on the tip. Another cry came from Iorveth's throat as he came down Roche's throat. 

Geralt watched Roche let go of Iorveth's cock, cum dripping from a corner of his mouth, and pulled him into a deep kiss. He pulled Roche off of him after a minute pulling him into his own kiss chasing after the traces of Iorveth in Roche's mouth.  
\----  
Roche hears a whimper as he pulls away, he turns with a smug grin toward Iorveth only to have the elf pounce on him. To his surprise, Iorveth was hard again against him. 

Iorveth chuckled against him as he nipped his throat, Roche fought to keep still at having the elf so close to a vulnerable spot. He knew very well that if he decided to, Iorveth could simply tear his throat instead of giving him love bites that were probably too high to hide.

He looked over at Geralt and saw the witcher biting his lip, watching them hungrily, Roche's eyes went wide as he watched Geralt's hand reaching behind him as he played with his hole.

"Iorveth," he whispered. "Look." He nodded his head towards Geralt and watched as Iorveth decided to pounce on the witcher next. 

Geralt let out a moan as the Scoia'teal commander jumped on him, play fighting with him as they tried to pin the other down. Iorveth managed to pin Geralt down in his stomach in the end. Not that Geralt seemed to mind as he pushed back into Iorveth's grasp against his cock, while moaning as Iorveth decided to show his claim on him too.

Roche wandered over to their packs looking for anything they could use for oil, grabbing something from Geralt's pack. 

"Hey, Geralt? This safe to use?"

Geralt strained to look behind him, so Roche stepped closer so he could see it. The witcher nodded, opening his mouth to probably explain what it was when Iirveth did something with his hand and instead let out a moan.

He decided that was good enough for him and he handed the bottle to Iorveth, who flashed him a toothy grin at that. He couldn't help himself and stole a kiss. Iorveth grabbed onto his hair and held him tight, deepening the kiss. When he finally let go, he was dazed, which Iorveth seemed very smug at.

He knelt down and started to help Iorveth open Geralt up for him. Coaxing Geralt up into a kneeling position he fingered the witcher, fingers wet with whatever was in that bottle. Feeling mischievous for a moment, he suddenly licked Geralt's ass. The witcher yelped then groaned, as he considered the sweet taste of whatever was in the bottle.

He watches as Iorveth decides Geralt's ready and lines himself up slowly pushing into him, throwing his head back, eyes closed.   
\-----  
Fuck. If he thought Roche's mouth was warm it had nothing on Gwynbleidd's ass. He holds himself still, holding a death grip on Gwynbleidd's hips, trying desperately not to cum immediately. He breathes deeply, desperately. He felt a hand upon his head and turned his head to see an amused dh'oine petting him from behind.

"Warm?"

He gave a half-hearted snarl, only for it to break off as Roche took his ear tip into his mouth. Roche began rubbing his cock up against him. He let go of his ear to whisper in his ear, "What do you think? Do you want me to fuck you?" He pushed up against him, he could feel Roche's cock teasing his hole, at the same time Gwynbleidd apparently got tired of waiting and began trying to fuck himself on his cock with a whine.

He moaned as he took the hint and began to fuck Gwynbleidd, Roche following him back and forth. He continued to whisper in his ear. "Or do you want to see Geralt's mouth around my cock?" He jerked at the thought, picturing that in his mind. 

Geralt let out a low moan, raspily pleading "Yes, please, more, I want..." 

Roche chuckled in Iorveth's ear. He shivered as Roche asked, "What do you think beautiful?" He then nipped his earlobe, teasing it between his teeth. "Should I fuck him too?" 

His breath hitched "Do it." 

Roche walked around him, stealing a brief kiss, before walking around to Gwynbleidd's front before offering him his cock. Iorveth moaned as he watched Gwynbleidd swallow Roche down hungrily, Roche gasping and moaning. "Fuck Geralt, your mouth."   
\-----  
Geralt hummed around Roche's cock, enjoying the responses he was getting, as well as the feel of Roche's cock sliding in and out of his mouth. Geralt teased him with his tongue, between taking him as far as he could down his throat. It didn't take him long to make Roche cum.

A breathless Iorveth laughed from behind him, "you dh'oine are always talking about sex and that's it," he groaned, "that's it for you?"

Roche pulled out of his mouth indignantly walking back to Iorveth on wobbly legs, before taking Iorveth's ear back in his mouth half devouring it, pinning him against his chest with one arm, using the other hand to tease his nipples. As Roche teased Iorveth, Geralt decided to squeeze down on Iorveth's cock. When they managed to accidentally time one of his squeezes with a bite from Roche, Geralt felt Iorveth release into his ass, half collapsing onto his back, only staying up because Roche hadn't let him go.

"So now who has stamina issues." Geralt quipped rolling onto his back. Roche snickered at that, letting Iorveth slowly down to the ground. The elf growled and leaned over to take him in his mouth. It was pretty clear Iorveth didn't have much practice with this, but he was very enthusiastic about the whole thing.

Geralt sat up, and gently dislodged him, kissing him before lowering him back down. He whispered instructions and tips to him, which Iorveth eagerly applied to him. 

Roche knelt down behind Iorveth and kissed down his back whispering small praises to Iorveth, about how beautiful and wonderful and talented the elf was, slowly stroking the elves already again hardening cock.

"Darling, gonna cum, do you want to pull off, or can I cum down your throat?"

Iorveth groaned and tried to take him further down his throat. 

"Okay, okay, I can take a hint." He huffed, then relaxed and let himself cum. Iorveth pulled off after, licking his lips.

Iorveth leaned back on Roche, seemingly done for the day.   
\----  
Iorveth laid back, enjoying Roche's solid form. He watched as Gwynbleidd got up, his cum dripping from his ass, as he fiddled with the fire, before coming back over picking Iorveth up, and letting Roche lean against him as they wandered back to their corner. 

Iorveth yawned as Gwynbleidd petted the top of his head, they sat down and he was laid out in Gwynbleidd's lap. Gwynbleidd leaned back and Roche began to doze on Gwynbleidd's shoulder. 

Iorveth heard a quiet mumbled "So now what?" from Roche.

"Hmm, I don't know." He yawned again. 

"Need to go to town." Gwynbleidd made an unhappy sound frowning. "Thankfully Nilfgaardians don't usually want proof of kill. Don't want to go back in that water."

Iorveth snorted, "don't even think of it. Nilfgaard?"

Gwynbleidd shrugged "It was preying on the townsfolk, but the town is also hosting soldiers, so Nilfgaard was just willing to foot the bill."

Roche half asleep asked, "they don't want the head?"

"No, I've actually been asked not to bring them back before, don't think they know what to do with it. Was told my word was good, said they knew my reputation."

"Huh. And after?"

"South, Toussaint." Gwynbleidd shifted, embarrassed, "Got given a vineyard there for payment. They had a vampire issue. Hunt went poorly."

Iorveth wasn't sure he wanted to go to Toussaint. Their past with elves was poor, though where wasn't.

"Won't ask you to come with, but would make sure everyone there understands you'd be under my protection. Won't let anyone hurt you."

"Even Nilfgaard?"

"Even Nilfgaard. Emhyr won't challenge me over this. He knows I would come for his head if there was any proof, and that I would find that proof. Not worth it."

Roche piped up quietly "I don't have anywhere else to go, nor do my men."

Iorveth tucked his head closer into Gwynbleidd, grief bleeding into his voice, "Neither do mine." 

"You are always welcome wherever I am, camp or castle."

"Same to you Gwynbleidd," he half mumbled, deciding to make his choice in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Iorveth's elvish-   
> bloede foilé d'yaebl- bloody crazy devil  
> essea neén gvaem- I-am not (your) mistress  
> N'te tago me- Do-not touch me
> 
> Roche's Elvish-  
> Squass'me- Excuse me/Forgive me,  
> Neén- No


End file.
